


What If

by Time2dancecpj



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Some angst, but its ok, just a varian and rapunzel bonding moment, their friendship is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: The what if’s were making him have second thoughts.Varian knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, but he couldn’t help the terrifying thoughts that entered his already panicking mind. What if she did care? What if she did give a crap? What if things did change? What if she was disgusted by him? What if she banished him? She was the princess—soon to be queen—of Corona after all. She could do anything. She could lock him away. She could run him out of town. She could…
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: What If? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	What If

He knew Rapunzel wouldn’t care. Well, wouldn’t care made it sound like she didn’t give a crap. More like Rapunzel wouldn’t mind? No that’s not right either. Varian just knew nothing would change when he told his friend.

But the what if’s.

The what if’s were making him have second thoughts.

Varian knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, but he couldn’t help the terrifying thoughts that entered his already panicking mind. What if she did care? What if she did give a crap? What if things did change? What if she was disgusted by him? What if she banished him? She was the princess—soon to be queen—of Corona after all. She could do anything. She could lock him away. She could run him out of town. She could…

No. That’s ridiculous. Rapunzel would never do such a thing. She was one of his closest friends. Varian knew in his heart nothing would change. He knew she would still love him no matter what. He knew that she wouldn’t look at him any differently. He knew she would still smile that same smile at him. He knew she would still hug him just as tightly. He knew she would still compliment his inventions and laugh at his small explosions and play piano with him.

So why did his stomach do flips when he thought about telling her he was in love with another man?

“Varian?”

His named pulled him out of his thoughts. Varian looked up from his work bench to see none other than the girl he was just thinking about staring down at him.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yeah, uh, yes,” Varian nodded, standing up from his work bench. He turned to look at her, but still couldn’t meet her eyes. “Do you think, um, we could talk, uh, in the garden?”

“Of course we can,” Rapunzel said, tilting her head down to try to look the alchemist in the eyes. “Is everything okay?”

 _No._ “Yes! I just wanted to…to tell you in private,” Varian said. 

The princess nodded and walked along side him through the halls of the palace and out to the garden. The two walked in silence for a while, admiring the new blooming flowers around the pathways and next to the benches. They kept walking, the silence bordering onto the awkward side, until they stopped at the gazebo. Varian sat down on the small bench placed in the gazebo and Rapunzel slide in beside him. She placed a hand over his.

“Varian, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Rapunzel said. Varian didn’t have to look up to know she was giving him one of her thousand-watt smiles. He knew his friend. He knew she was worried about him. He knew she would be okay with him. He knew nothing would change.

But the what if’s kept filling his head.

If only Hugo was here. Hugo would hold his hand. Hugo would keep him grounded. Hugo would make all the what if’s go away. Hugo would tell him that everything would be okay.

But Hugo wasn’t here. It was just Varian. Hugo would be there when he was done, but it was just him for now. Just him and Rapunzel. Just him and one of his best friends. Just him and one of his best friends who wouldn’t care that he liked guys and not girls. Who would keep smiling and keep being his friend no matter what. Who would accept him for who he was.

Who would accept Varian for Varian.

He took a deep breath and, for the first time that night, looked her in the eye. “Rapunzel,” Varian began. She nodded. “I…I…” 

Why was it so hard? Just tell her! Just say you like guys. Just say you’re in love with another man. Just say you and Hugo are a couple. Just say that you hope things wont change between you two because she really means a lot to you and you don’t want to lose her.

Why was it so fucking hard?

“Rapunzel, I…” Varian gripped her hand tightly. This was it. “I…I like…I like boys. I like Hugo.” Varian hut his eyes tight. “I love Hugo. And Hugo loves me. We’re together.” 

There. He said it. He couldn’t take it back now. It was out there for her to decide what to do with it. Varian loosened his grip on her hand, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted. If she was disgusted by him and didn’t want anything to do with him. If she wanted to run and call the guards to take him and Hugo away and out of Corona. 

But she didn’t do any of that. 

“Varian,” Rapunzel said, softly for only him to hear. She did pull her hand away, but only so she could wrap the boy up in one of her famous hugs. One of her hugs that Varian thought he might never get again. Varian hugged her back, holding onto her like he was drowning and she was a life raft. “I’m so happy for you! I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy.”

“Even if…even if it’s a boy?” Varian asked, looking up at her.

Rapunzel laughed. “Even if it’s a demon from some weird, upside-down, underworld place. If you’re happy, I’m happy. I’m just glad it’s Hugo and not a demon.”

Varian let out a sigh of relief. “I was so worried. I thought…I was scared we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Varian, you love who you love. There’s no chemical solution or weird invention that can fix that,” Rapunzel teased. “I still love you, no matter what.”

And with that, the flood gates opened. All the stress and worry and what if’s flowed out of him. Varian let himself cry into her shoulder. He knew that she wouldn’t care. He knew that it would be okay. But actually hearing it and feeling it was something completely different. He could _feel_ that it was going to be okay. He could _feel_ that things wouldn’t change.

After a few moments, Varian pulled back, wiping his tears off his face. He and Rapunzel stood up and began their walk back to his laboratory. 

“You do know that tomorrow we’re going to have another meeting so you can tell me everything, right?” Rapunzel said as they walked.

Varian laughed. “I figured as much.”

The two continued their walk with light conversations until they were once again at Varian’s work bench. The boy turned to face her. “Thank you, Rapunzel.”

The princess cocked her head, confused. “Thank you? For what?”

“For not letting things change,” Varian said, suddenly interested in his worn out boots.

Rapunzel smiled and pulled him into one last hug. “Varian, nothing’s gonna change. You’re still you and I’m still me,” she said. Rapunzel let go of him and took a step back. “The only thing that changed is that you’re in love now,” she said, sending him a wink. “My little Varian! All grown up! I should’ve known the boys would be chasing after you by now.”

Varian blushed and pushed her out of his lab. “Okay, okay! Goodnight, Rapunzel!”

Rapunzel laughed. “Goodnight, Varian. And hey,” Varian stopped pushing his friend to look at her. “I’ll start planning the wedding now, don’t worry,” Rapunzel said, a smirk settling on her face.

With one last shove, Varian pushed her out of his lab closed the door, leaning against it when he heard her laughing. He let out a laugh of his own as he relaxed.

He was right. Rapunzel didn’t care. Rapunzel didn’t mind. Nothing was going to change. She was still his friend. She still saw him as him.

She accepted Varian as Varian.

And if Hugo kept asking why he had a stupidly huge smile on his face the rest of the night, he wouldn’t answer. Because nothing changed. Everything was okay. He was with the man he loved, he was still best friends with Rapunzel, and he was still himself.

Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU and I am obsessed with it! Please enjoy this little coming out fic because I thought that moment would be really sweet if it happened.
> 
> Also I might do one with Eugene too if this one does well. Cause we all know coming out to Team Awesome would be super loving and cute!
> 
> But please leave a comment about your thoughts on this piece if you'd be so kind! Thank you!


End file.
